Beauty and the Beast
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: Hermione Granger is beautiful and smart but what happens when her father is taken prisoner by a horrible beast. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or beauty and the beast
1. Beauty

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 1: Beauty _

A bushy-haired Gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger was walking down the long road to Hogsmeade Village. She walked alone. Harry and Ron had chosen not to return to Hogwarts to redo their 7th year. Instead they chose to begin learning how to be an Auror.

As she entered the village many people started whispering. She was used to it now. It was probably the same old thing. Everyone was feeling sorry for her since Ron had broken up with her and they'd all heard of the hardships she'd had to suffer over the past year.

Hermione made her way over to the bookstore. A bell rang when she opened the door.

"Mr. Bradley! I finished that book!" She called out to the apparently empty store.

A squat man waddled out from behind a bookshelf. "Already? But, it's got to be, what, 3,000 pages?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I had nothing to do, so I read," she drifted over to her favorite bookshelf. "I'll take this one." She pulled a small, blue book down and handed it to Mr. Bradley.

"You've already read this one several times, Miss Granger."

"It's my favorite though. I love the far-off places, mystery, and romance."

"Alright, alright. If you love it that much, just keep it." He chuckled.

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Oh, thank you!" she wrapped the man up in a hug then dashed out of the store.

Hermione opened the book and began reading while she was walking through town. She didn't even notice the people whispering about her.

She also didn't notice Cormac McLaggen following her. He was so intent on his chase that he didn't notice the three girls staring longingly after him: Parvati, Padma, and Lavender.

"Hello, Hermione." He stepped in front of her.

"Oh, hi, Cormac." She tried to continue walking.

He grabbed the book out of her hands. She gasped. "Give it back, Cormac." Her voice took on a dangerous tone.

He smirked and threw it into a puddle of mud. "You should pay attention to the life around you. You shouldn't spend your life trapped in a book."

She pulled the book out of the sticky mud and began wiping it off.

"How about you and I take a walk over to the Three Broomsticks and I buy you a butterbeer?"

"No thanks, Cormac. I've got better things to do than sit around with you."

Parvati, Padma, and Lavender who'd been listening to the entire conversation gasped. Padma whispered. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, goodbye, Cormac." She turned and ran in the opposite direction than she'd been headed.

She ran back up to the castle and all the way up to the Headmistress' office.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I suspect that you're here for your weekly meeting with Professor Dumbledore's painting, now?" Professor McGonagall asked when she answered the door.

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, alright, then." McGonagall stepped out of the office and let Hermione in.

The door shut with a soft click and Hermione knew that she was alone now. She'd been coming to Dumbledore's painting once a week since the beginning of the school year. She needed someone to talk to.

"How can I help you this week, Hermione?"

"Professor, I don't have anyone to talk to here. I shouldn't have returned."

"Surely there is someone you can talk to other than me or another professor? How about Miss Weasley or Miss Lovegood?"

"No, they're always busy studying."

"Well, how about Cormac McLaggen. He lives in Hogsmeade now, I hear, and you could visit him quite often."

"No, Professor, he is rude and conceited, and absolutely incompetent."

He looked disapprovingly at her.

"It's true! I personally don't understand how he made it out of first-year."

"Well, don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure you'll be fine."

She smiled and said goodbye then left the office.

**Cast:**

_**Beauty: **_Hermione

_**Gaston: **_Cormac McLaggen

_**Beast:**_ I don't know who the beast should be. Please review and tell me who you think it should be. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, or Tom Riddle/Voldemort?

_**Papa: **_Papa is Hermione's dad and at the same time Dumbledore because Dumbledore is like a father figure.


	2. The News

Beauty and the Beast

_Chapter 2: The News_

(Dream)

_The car was humming and Mr. Granger was sitting in the driver seat. He must be on a business trip, the way he was dressed. The road was dark and the GPS was turned on. He was singing along with the radio. _

_He saw that there was a fork in the road up ahead. The GPS was telling him to go left but that didn't look right. He ignored it and went the other way. The road was coated in fog. He continued driving. It didn't look like he was getting anywhere. Suddenly the fog cleared and he saw that the road just dropped off. He slammed on the brakes. He backed up and started to drive again. _

_About twenty minutes later the car sputtered and died. "Crap," Mr. Granger muttered. He got out and looked around he was practically in the middle of nowhere. _

_Something growled behind him he turned and saw a pair of menacing yellow eyes glaring at him. They belonged to a wolf. It howled and several more pairs appeared. They crouched and slowly stalked forward. He turned and ran up the road. He ran and ran until his ribs hurt._

_Then he saw something amazing: a gate. He stumbled forward and shook the gates. The wolves were getting closer. The gates creaked open and fell inside. He kicked the gates closed and stood up._

_It started to rain. There was no way he'd make it to his meeting on time...._

(Dream Ends)

Hermione's eyes opened. The sky she could see through her window was gray and it looked as if it had been raining all night long. Why on earth had she had a nightmare about her dad? Unless...no it wasn't possible that anything like that could have happened to him. Her dad had always been careful to avoid accidents like that.

She got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The food was, as always, delicious.

With a rustling overhead, the owls arrived. They sprayed the staff and students with water droplets. Hermione didn't look up. No one ever sent her mail, neither Harry nor Ron; her mum and dad never needed to, and there was no one else to send her letters.

She finished eating and walked out the front doors. Since she had returned to Hogwarts she, along with the others who had returned, could visit Hogsmeade whenever they wanted.

She decided to go to the Shrieking Shack and visit Severus Snape's grave.

She entered the building. While she was sitting inside the building looking down on Snape's grave, Cormac was assembling his friends (the small number of friends he had) and his family.

"Thank you for coming to my wedding. Now I've got to go in and get the girl." He walked through the door and into the crumbling building.

Hermione heard the floor outside the door creak. She turned and saw the least desirable person on this planet. "Cormac." She gave a weak smile.

"Hello, Hermione. This is the day..." he broke off and looked in a mirror on the wall. He fixed his hair. "This is the day that your dreams come true."

She laughed. "What do you know of my dreams, Cormac? The only time that we've really talked all you did was talk about yourself."

"I know a lot about your dreams. Like one day you want to be living in a house...with me. We'll have six or seven sons, just like me." Hermione frowned at this. "And several dogs. While I'm working my little wife will take care of them all."

She backed up all the way down the stairs and to the front door. "I'm – I'm speechless," she reached for the doorknob.

Cormac swooped in for the kiss. Hermione opened the door at the exact second and swung out of the way. Cormac fell forward into a muddy pond.

His friend, Eddie Carmichael, walked down to the edge of the pond. "How'd it go?"

Cormac grabbed Eddie's shirt collar. "How do you think it went?" He growled.

He threw his friend into the pond and he pulled himself out.

The crowd walked away grumbling about how this whole thing had been a waste of their time.

After everyone had left she poked her head out of the door. "Good he's gone."

She trekked back up to the school she didn't want to see Cormac again, he was disgusting.

She was close to the school when a tawny owl swooped out of nowhere and landed right in front of her. It stuck out its leg and she pulled the letter off.

_Hermione, _

_I need you to come home immediately. Your father has gone missing and we need your help finding him. We believe it was the work of a dark wizard and since you've already helped with a dark wizard before we could really use your help._

_Please come home,_

_Mum_

Hermione gasped and started sprinting towards the castle as fast as she could.

She finally skidded to a stop in front of McGonagall's office. She gasped out the password then ran up the stairs.

"Professor," she pounded on the door with her fist. "Professor, I need to talk to you immediately!"

The door opened and McGonagall opened it. "Whatever is the matter, Miss Granger?"

Hermione thrust the letter into McGonagall's hands.

"Well, then, Miss Granger, you must go home. Pack a few things then I will floo you home." McGonagall pushed Hermione out the door.

She ran to her dorm and filled a small rucksack with the necessities. She ran back to the Head's office. The fire roared up and flamed green. "Goodbye, Professor McGonagall." She said.

"It's Minerva."

Hermione smiled. "Goodbye. Thanks for all the help, Minerva." She stepped into the fire. "Granger Home."

* * *

**AN: Please Review! Who should the Beast be Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini?!!!**


	3. The Castle

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 3: The Castle_

She Apparated to the spot that the tracking chip in her dad's car had last shown a signal.

Sure enough, there was her dad's car. She looked around. This was in the middle of nowhere. She decided to walk up the road. About half an hour later she saw a gate looming in front of her.

The gate was slightly cracked open. She pushed on it and it creaked open just like the gate in her dream last night.

She looked forward and saw a castle that had to be three times the size of Hogwarts. She began walking toward the castle. She crossed the long bridge across a moat.

The front door of the castle squeaked.

It was dark inside the castle. "Hello?" she asked. She walked up the staircase calling "Dad? Father?" She walked up several floors. It sounded like the castle was deserted. She walked down a narrow corridor. "Dad?"

A door behind her squealed, "Daddy?" She walked through the doorway. It too was deserted. But then she saw it. A light was moving up the wall. She squinted and saw that it was a stairwell. "Dad?" she ran after the light.

"Is anyone up here?" Her voice shook. It was so cold up here at the top of this tower.

"Mione?" A croaky voice said. She looked over in the direction it came from.

"Daddy!" she ran over to the wooden door that separated her from her father. "I'm here now. I'll get you out, I promise." She frantically looked around for something to help her break him out.

"No, Hermione, listen to me. You have to leave. Tell your mum that I love her."

"No, dad, I can't leave you! I won't!"

A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up. "What are you doing here?" The hand's owner's voice roared.

"Who are you?" Hermione whimpered. The man tossed her away from him. Her head hit a wall. The man didn't answer he only growled. "Please, let my father go. I'll do anything! You can have me instead!"

"No, Hermione! You can't do this!"

She ignored her dad. "Please, if you take me let him go."

"Alright, I'll let him go. But you must stay here forever." His voice was deep she noticed.

Suddenly, a light shone through a window overhead. "Wait, step into the light."

She heard him sigh, but he complied.

"Oh, my, goodness." She gasped.

**AN: Pretty please review and tell me if Blaise or Draco should be the Beast or else I won't be able to continue with this. Also tell me if the Beast should be in actual animal or just be really really rude!**


	4. The Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 4: The Beast_

It was Blaise Zabini. The once great and intelligent Slytherin now was the owner of a rundown castle and all alone except for his elves, but he still looked terrifying. "You have my word." She whispered.

"Done." He swept past her.

Hermione collapsed on the ground and began to cry into her hands.

He unlocked the door and dragged her father out of the cell.

"Wait!" she called after him. But it was too late. The beast, she decided that's what she would call him, had already dragged her father down and out of the castle.

**Down with her father:**

"Please spare my daughter. She's never done anything wrong!" Mr. Granger yelled.

"She's no longer your concern!" the beast yelled at him.

Zabini gripped the man harder and, with a loud crack, he disapparated.

**Back with Hermione:**

She heard the loud crack and knew the beast had taken her father away. A few minutes later she heard another earsplitting crack, and knew he had returned.

The young beast drug his feet up the stone stairs to where Hermione was still sitting.

"Master," a small house elf name Dolan whispered.

"What?" his master's voice was dangerously low.

"I was just wondering, sir, but since the girl will be with us for quite some time... do you think that you could give her a more suitable quarters?" Dolan squeaked.

"You insolent little..." the beast muttered a curse and the poor elf shrieked in pain. He began climbing up the stairs.

His shadow filled the cell. Tears were streaming down her face. "You didn't let me say goodbye. I'll be stuck here forever. I'll never get to see him again!" she jumped up and began punching him. He didn't even flinch; instead he pushed her back down onto the ground.

"I'll show you to your room," he moved out of the room but when she didn't move at all he asked, "You want to stay in the tower?"

"No," she cowered away from him.

"Then follow me," he strode away from her and down the stairwell. He waved his wand and the corridor was illuminated. She looked all around and saw that she was surrounded by scary looking statues of gargoyles and dragons.

The whole time they walked tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Dolan tugged on the beast's cloak. "Master, say something."

"Um... I hope you like it here."

"That'll be difficult considering that I'm a prisoner." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, this is your home now so you can go anywhere you want except for the East Wing."

"What's in the east..."

"It's forbidden!" He shouted. Dolan and Hermione cowered away from the terrifying thing in front of them.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to her room.

"My servants will attend to you if you need anything." He rumbled.

Dolan whispered. "Invite her to dinner, master."

"And you will come down for dinner. That's an order!" He shut her door harder than necessary.

She gasped and ran over to the bed which she then collapsed on, crying.

If she had looked up she would've seen the snow falling down outside her window. Which it hadn't snowed near this castle for many, many years.


End file.
